


Listen to the Rain

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Multi, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Janus listens to the rain and is slowly joined for cuddles and company by his boyfriends
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Listen to the Rain

Janus had been listening to the rain hitting the roof all morning. The only thing he’d needed to help Thomas with was not constantly apologising for calling the picnic he’d planned with his friends off and after that he could curl into his bed and just listen.

It was almost a meditative state, only increased when Logan joined him after a while, sitting beside him and beginning to read aloud his book about weather systems.

When they first heard thunder became the prompt for Virgil to bounce into the room. “It’s a thunder storm guys! Can I open your curtains to watch it? You always get the best views of lightning, Janus.” He asked, already moving to do so. At least now he’d ask when before they got accepted Virgil just took permission for granted during storms.

“Only if I get some cuddles too. Logan’s telling us about what causes thunderstorms currently.” He smiled at the energy this weather gave Virgil. It was hard to feel anxious about the nuances of society when nobody was likely to leave the house during a storm.

Loan had almost finished the chapter of his book before Roman arrived, looking a little like a drowned rat. “Can we check the weather forecast before I decide to go on quests next time?” He groused, drying off with a click of his fingers and a hair flip. Once Roman was in comfier clothes he glanced back to the trio on the bed. “Is there room for me to join your cuddles?”

“Always, come here Princey.” Janus held out their arms, wrapping them around Roman as soon as he was close enough.

Perhaps the weather was frightful but it was also very relaxing to listen to and watch.


End file.
